starcraftfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Chronos
Chronos is a mysterious organisation that were first sighted by the first settlers on Tarsonas. Since then, they have appeared during every major event, from the destruction of Korhal to the Fall of Auir, appearing regularly throughout the Brood War. During the Second Great War, a number of Dominion forces managed to find and attack a number of the group's secret bases, by using a surprising strategy of not recording in any way their movements, however they were still defeated. These events gave rise to the theory the group were time travelers. Fraction Overview This fractions main ability is the technology to move units in and out, however units and buildings that do this are costly, or the abilities have a long cool down. Most units are quite slow, due to the complex Time Circuit built into their armour, but have stronger attacks and more health. Most units are based on Terran units, but are more advanced. For example, Stimpacks have less side affects, allowing for wider uses, although the body exhausts more. Units Flux Probe Yes, I can speak. AIs are that just that good in the future. Strangely similar both in design and function to the Protoss Probe, this mechanical unit warps in buildings from a different time, which takes a while. They have low health, so using them to scout is not advised. *Abilities: **Warp in buildings - this unit warps in all buildings for a Chronos base, see below. Time Marine I wonder, could I become my own Grandfather? The basic ranged attack unit. Slower then a Terran Marine, however they have more health and more powerful weapons. *Abilities: **StimPack - Increases unit speed and attack speed for 30 seconds, afterwards unit will move slower due to exhaustion. Reha-Class Medic The shrapnel is in pretty deep, come to my surgery yesterday. Uses a Rewind Laser to undo damage, allowing healing of biological and mechanical units. Can heal multiple targets, but healing power is decreased for every extra unit. *Abilities: **StimPack - Increases unit speed and attack speed for 30 seconds, afterwards unit will move slower due to exhaustion. Paradox Ghost Didn't I kill you already? No? (Shot) Rectified A Paradox Ghost has the unique ability to summon future and past versions of themselves, causing a paradox. Few people volunteer for this job, and some know they have taken it before they do. *Abilities: **Paradox Creation - Summons two versions of themselves, all with the same abilities except this one. They will disappear after 5 minutes, unless the original Ghost dies in which case one will become the main one. **Pre-Snipe - The next enemy unit that walks through the range of this skill will be hit by heavy damage. Buildings Cortex Command The main building in a Chronos base, this allows for the creation of Flux Probes. Abilities such as Temporal Shift will not work without this building. Minerals are stored in the base in a bigger-on-the-inside room. Vortex Gate Units that pass through this gate will be shifted out of time, and they can also be moved back into time. This is a base's main way to move units out of time, and so transport them quickly. Heroes Jacob Flux Hey, have we met yet? The leader of Chronos operations, Jacob is a high ranking Paradox Ghost. His experience on the battlefield is only matched by his future selves's. He has more health then a usual Paradox Ghost, and more energy. *Abilities: **Paradox Creation - Summons four versions of himself, all with the same abilities except this one. They will disappear after 10 minutes, unless the original Jacob dies in which case one will become the main one. **Pre-Snipe - The next enemy unit that walks through the range of this skill will be hit by heavy damage. Category:Dragonofelder Category:Chronos Category:Warped Timeline